Disparu
Disparu, officially called as The Federation of Disparu, is a neutral nation located in North America. The nation's capital is Eterna. Disparu is a member of The Democratic Order. Overview Disparu is a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Disparu work diligently to produce Wine and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Disparu will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Disparu has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Disparu allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Disparu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Disparu will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History UNDER CONSTRUCTION National Events Kyoto Protocol On March 23, 2009, a neighbouring nation asked Disparu to sign the Kyoto Protocol, a proposed bill that focuses on cutting down on greenhouse gas emmisions. The Minister of the Environment, Erika Gardenia, encouraged the Chancellor to sign the bill, since it would help reduce the pollution above Eterna, and it would reduce Disparu's carbon footprint. However, the Minister of Finance, Aaron Yvonne, said that the bill asks for too much and it would damage the economy by increasing costs on manufacturing and hardware. Chancellor Pikachurin decided to refuse to sign the bill, saying that there is no hard evidence for global warming. The economy growed, which increased the citizen's income. The controversial action was met with criticism. Cynthia Haruka, Minister of Internal Affairs, stated that "Pikachurin only cares about getting more money from the people of Disparu. The Democratic Party's horrible environmental record shows that they do not care about the environment. Their mistakes makes our country polluted, and the people have to suffer for their mistakes." Pikachurin replied by promoting an event called "BobHour", an event that encourages people to turn off electrical equipment from 8:30 PM to 9:30 PM. Manitoba Purchase On April 1, 2009, Disparu purchased southern Manitoba from Canada. Most of the land was uninhabited, and it raised a great deal of debate and criticism at Parliament (Minister of Finance Aaron Yvonne was a great critic). The land had a great deal of housing and resource potential, but it was also the most beautiful land in the nation. Minister of Environment Erika Gardenia advised Pikachurin to turn it to a national park, while Minister of Development Agatha Sylvester advised that the land should be developed to house people. Chancellor Pikachurin decided to go with the housing project instead, which increased population. Earth Day On April 14, 2009, officials from Green Peace and the Green Party proposed that a holiday called "Earth Day" should be created in order to remind citizens about the environment. Minister of Environment Erika Gardenia advised that it should be accepted, while Minister of Finance Aaron Yvonne advised that Disparu already had too many holidays. After several debates in Parliament and a referendum, Chancellor Pikachurin declined the proposal. Minister of Internal Affairs Cynthia Haruka criticized the action by stating that, "This proves my point, the DPD Party of Disparu doesn't care about our environment, first they don't sign the Kyoto Protocol, now this." The Minister of Environment said that she "Agrees with Ms. Haruka." Government UNDER CONSTRUCTION Economy Disparu produces Sugar and Wine for local markets and for export to other countries. Disparu is currently trading with five other nations after joining a trade circle. The imported and local resources help Disparu manufacture goods such as construction equipment, steel, automobiles, asphalt, microchips and radiation cleanup equipment. Disparu earns money by selling tech to older nations in The Democratic Order. The government also earns money by taxing it's citizens with a high tax rate. Category:Disparu Category:Nations of North America